


Fantastic Beasts and What Not To Do When You Find One.

by RidiculouslyNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyNoir/pseuds/RidiculouslyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely based on a dream I had the other day, and it is completely made up of OC's (which is something I swore I would never do, but here we are).<br/>Newt Scamander is named/mentioned/suggested, but he might not appear in the story.</p><p>Make of it what you will. And I hope you like it...if anyone reads it, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Case File #9 – Doxy Infestation_  
_Archibald Duke; Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_  
_Report of doxy infestation in local household. Arrived on scene to respond to report. Mild doxy infestation located in dwelling; second floor, bedroom, curtains. Dealt with accordingly._  
_Homeowners told to contact MoM employee in case of further development of infestation._

I leaned back in my chair and let my upper body relax, my arms dangling by my sides, my head lolling backwards. I closed my eyes and let out a groan. I hated writing up case files, especially the more boring ones, but apparently I was so far behind that I had to catch up with them all in my spare time. And when was this spare time? At approximately 7:20am on a Sunday. It was pretty much the only day of the week I had any kind of time to myself, seeing as I worked constantly. Out of choice, mind you. My mind didn’t do so well when it didn’t have some kind of task to complete, but, even though that was the truth, I did like a break every now and then. Especially on a Sunday. Especially on a Sunday that just so happened to fall on the full moon.  
  
I opened my eyes, stretched and yawned, then looked at the clock hanging over my typewriter. 7:22am. 7:23am. 7:24am. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, pushing myself up out of my chair and heading towards the kitchen. Once there I stood in the doorway, looking around the weakly lit room towards the fireplace, the kettle still sat on the side from where I’d come in the night before. I walked to it, lifted it and set it back over the fire, heating the water for a cup of tea. I needed one. Hell, I thought I deserved one. I leaned against the sideboard and ran my hands through my hair, tucking a few loose strands behind my ears. I really needed a haircut, but I could rarely sit still long enough to get one, and even attempting one when I was under this much stress was completely out of the question. Perhaps I’d ask JC when he had slept.  
  
As if on cue I heard the front door open and close, the tell tale sound of JC’s keys hitting the worktop in the hallway and the soft flumps of his boots as they hit the floor. I waited patiently, knowing all too well by now not to rush at him and ask how the night had been. I held my breath as his shadow darkened the doorway, then let it out as he shuffled over to me, pulling me into a hug. He’s a fair sight bigger than me, so I was enveloped in his arms, my head nuzzling against his chest. He smelt like tobacco, sweat and fur, as usual, but it didn’t bother me. If anything it was a relief to have him back, once again, in one piece. I knew how werewolves were towards one of their own that chose to live with wizards.  
  
We stayed that way for at least five minutes before he pulled back, looked at me with his beautifully sad face and smiled. “Good morning.” He murmured, brushing some hair back from my eyes. “Shall I make your potion today?”  
I shook my head and cupped his face in my hands. “No, love. You need to rest. And I have a case load to finish.”  
He let out a groan as I moved away and towards the kettle, lifting an old rag from the table as I did so. “You haven’t finished those yet? You started before I left.”  
I shrugged and flipped the rag over my hand then lifted the kettle from the fire. “I had a lot to do. And I didn’t do them in order.”  
“As usual.” He yawned and stretched; I heard his joints cracking as he did so.  
“Go to bed.” I ordered, pouring myself some tea, which he quickly lifted, forcing me to pour another.  
“At your command, sir!” He gave me a weak salute and shuffled off to the bedroom, drinking his tea with one hand and removing his clothes with the other. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I joined him, considering I hadn’t slept all night either, but I just needed to finish this last case file before I turned in for the day.  
  
I yawned and returned to my typewriter, setting my tea down in the first space I could find and promptly forgetting about it.  
  
I woke up several hours later, my now cold mug of tea sitting precariously close to the edge of my desk and papers stuck to my face where I’d, at some point, leaned across my desk in order to sleep. I sat upright, peeling part of my case file from my cheek and looked at the clock. 5:45pm. I yawned, looked longingly at my tea and pushed myself back to my feet again. I turned and jumped; JC had apparently been watching me sleep.  
  
“Don’t do that!” I nudged past him into the kitchen, my hand on my chest. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. I hated when he did that, just stood over me in complete silence, watching. A man of that size shouldn’t be able to move stealthily, but he was an expert at it. This was probably why he was so good at his job. I, on the other hand, small and ungraceful, often managed to make a complete mess of things. He turned, smiling. “I made us dinner. And made you some more tea.”  
  
“How long have you been awake?” I asked, failing to stifle another yawn as I poured myself a glass of water.  
His response was a shrug as he sat down at the table, pulling his plate towards himself and indicating that I should join him or he’d eat mine as well. I obliged, of course.  
We ate in silence for a few moments, the only sound out cutlery and chewing, until I broke the silence.  
“How was it last night?”  
He didn’t reply straight away. Instead he frowned into his mug and thought over his words. I knew from that that it hadn’t been easy. When was it?  
“About as bad as I remembered. I managed to avoid getting into too many fights though. And, as ever, I didn’t attack anyone.”  
“I wasn’t going to ask.”  
“No, but it’s always written on your face.”  
I looked down at my plate. He was right, of course. I couldn’t help but worry about it. Why he chose to not take the Wolfsbane potion every few months I couldn’t understand, but…I loved him, and therefore supported him in whatever he chose to do. But even then I suppose I had a limit.  
  
“Yes. But I worry.”  
“I do too. But don’t. I decided this morning that I need to stop playing around with this. What if I ever hurt you? I’d never forgive myself.”  
I reached a hand across the table and rested my fingers on his forearm. He looked at me and smiled. I could never get enough of that smile.  
“Shall I make your potion today or not?”  
I shook my head and went back to eating. “No point. I’m not planning on going out anywhere, and we have nobody coming over.” I glanced down to my chest. “It’s not like they get in the way.”  
“Okay.”  
We continued eating again in silence for a few more moments, until he pushed his empty plate to one side and drained his mug.  
“Are you going to write up anymore?”  
I shook my head again and set down my knife and fork. “No, I’m done for the day. I’ll do the rest in the office tomorrow. It’s not like I’m actually going to get called up about not doing them…again.”  
“Watch yourself though. The new head of the department is a bit of a troll.”  
I grinned. “I know he is. But there’s enough for him to be dealing with right now, what with Newt doing all his investigations and what have you.”


	2. #1

I should probably actually introduce myself. And JC. Well, here goes!

My name is Archibald Duke, though most people just call me Archie. I am twenty-four years old and I work for the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I graduated from Hogwarts and almost immediately started working for the Ministry. I was considered a dead cert, seeing as I’d excelled in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures (which just to happened to be my favourite subject). My father wanted me to become an Auror, like him, but I didn’t really like the idea of fighting Dark Wizards and risking my life every other day. This is ironic, really, given how I’m slowly working my way up through the department to become part of the Beast Division. At the moment I’m basically working on pest control, which is rewarding in some ways…and extremely boring in others. But anyway.

I was sorted into Hufflepuff, just like my mother and father before me. JC on the other hand was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn’t really that much of a surprise to me. We met on the Hogwarts Express, and though we got off to a rocky start, mid way through our first year we were very close friends. I confided in him that I had actually been born female, and he confided in me that he was werewolf. He was much more shocked by what I told him than I was by his news, it must be said. As our friendship progressed he learned the things I did every day to give myself a more masculine appearance, and I learned just how good he was at making potions, especially when I found out he’d been making the Wolfsbane potion for himself and his father for a number of years. It was relatively new at that point, so I was amazed, not only that he could make it but that his family could afford it! He’s since developed an unofficial way for me to appear more male, which I had to test on myself, of course. It works, thankfully.

We grew up together, keeping each other afloat through our teenage years, as it were, and when we were due to graduate we decided to move in together. We announced our engagement three years ago, and we’re still narrowing down our wedding choices. I should tell you more about him.

JC, James Cane being his actual name, was the fifth child of seven. He has three older sisters, one older brother, and a younger brother whom he never speaks to. None of them do, as far as I know, and the last they knew he was running around with whoever was showing the most skill at mastering dark magic at the time. The rest of his family didn’t have the same affliction as him, except for his father. They had been out fishing one afternoon, spending much longer on the water than they’d intended. It was after dark when they had finally packed up the boat and were heading home, and it was then that they were set upon by a werewolf. JC was eight. They were both bitten, spending several weeks in St Mungos. The werewolf that turned them was hunted down and killed. JC doesn’t blame the man at all, and he certainly isn’t happy to know he was put to death. I was the only friend at school he divulged all of this information to, and I am forever grateful about that fact. Though we had friends in our own houses, there was always that force that drew us together, which never really caused us many problems. 

Throughout school he seemed set on being an Auror, being excellent in Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions, but he wanted to enter the same department as me, in the hopes he could work on Wizard and werewolf relationships. He’s officially in the Beast division, but being my partner often works with me when dealing with pests. He doesn’t seem to mind. I can’t help but be a little jealous when he gets assigned tasks that I can’t help with, but he gives me as much information about it once we’re both home together. I’ve never mentioned it to him, but I don’t think he got the job entirely on his own merit. I believe our Head of Department is either scared of him or his father. I’d hate to be proven right, which is why I’ve never spoke to him about it. Whatever the truth, he is probably the best in his department at his job.

I happen to think we make a very good team. What I lack he more than makes up for, and vice versa. I’m much more of a people person, whereas he would rather sit back and watch, learn about people and the like. I just can’t sit still long enough to do that, which is probably why I’m so far behind on my paperwork!


End file.
